


Awakening to New Beginnings

by Kurakynr



Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: Robin has been a member of the Shepherds for as long as he can remember. He’s been the Shepherd’s tactician since the day they found him without his memories on the side of the road and he following them into the burning Southtown.
Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657195
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1177, Horsebow Moon.  
> 2609, September.

When he opened his eyes and the world around him began to come into focus, he heard two voices speaking. There were two people standing over him and talking. He could hear them, but making sense of what they were staying took his brain a few more seconds to translate and comprehend 

“We have to do _something_ , Chrom,” a female voice said. “We can’t just leave him here.”

“I agree, but what do you propose we do?”

“I don’t k—He’s waking!”

“I see, you’re awake,” the boy said as he leaned closer. He smiled down at him and offered his hand. “Here, give me your hand. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground.”

Well, the boy...Chrom wasn’t wrong, he felt horrible. Yet, he still found himself returning the smile as he reached up and grasped the other boy’s outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Are you alright?”

“ _I believe so?_ ” His head was pounding and felt vaguely like someone had taken a metaphorical axe to his skull. He was alive though, which was what mattered. 

Chrom squinted at him, uncomprehendingly. “Excuse me?”

 _Oh,_ _wrong language_. Switching gears, he tried again. “ _I mean_ , yes…thank you, Chrom?”

Chrom raised an eyebrow. “You know who I am?”

“No? Should I?” Chrom and his two companions did appear to be of some level of importance or wealth judging by the quality of their weapons and attire. Local lords or nobles perhaps?

“Interesting,” Chrom hummed, looking him up and down appraisingly. “You’re not from around here, are you. Can you tell me your name and what business brings you to the halidom?”

“My name is...it’s...my name…” he trailed off, frowning. He didn’t know. Not who he was. Not why he was here or where he was. He couldn’t remember anything prior to waking up mere minutes ago. 

“Your name is?” Chrom prompted patiently.

“I can’t remember.” Which, oddly, wasn’t as alarming a realization as he felt it probably should be. “I…I don’t know why or how I got here. I’m sorry, I don’t remember anything before waking up.”

“You can’t even remember your own name? Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.”

“Hey, I think I’ve heard of something like this before,” the girl with the staff interjected. She stepped closer, brimming with curiosity. “It’s called amnesia.”

“Amnesia?” He repeated, testing out the unfamiliar word. 

“It’s a condition where people lose all their memories—a bad hit to the head and they forget everything,” the girl explained as she tapped a knuckle against her temple for emphasis. “Sounds just like you, right? An amnesiac.”

“I suppose,” he agreed, shrugging. It was as good an explanation for his situation as any. Something must have happened and his head _was_ pounding. 

“Pegasus dung,” the armored man with an axe growled, narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. “It’s a farce and nothing more, milord. He knows and calls you by your name while claiming not to remember his own?”

“I am telling the truth and the reason I know his name is because she used it earlier,” he pointed out with a nod towards the staff wielder. “I understand why you might not believe me, but it’s true.”

Not that he blamed the knight(?) for being skeptical of his story and intentions. Because, to be fair, he was pretty suspicious. He could be a bandit or conman. Who in their right mind would trust a stranger they found passed out in some field who claimed to have lost their memories? 

Apparently, Chrom. 

“Lissa’s right, Frederick,” Chrom said, stepping between him and the knight— _Frederick_. “He could be lying, but he could also be telling the truth. What sort of Shepherds would we be if we just left him here? Adrift and alone, without even a name to guide him?”

“Yeah! We can’t be afraid to help someone just ‘cause they’re a bit suspicious,” the girl with the staff— _Lissa_ —declared, holding out her arm and pointing a finger at Frederick dramatically. “We don’t get to pick and choose like that! If a person needs help, then we have to help them! Not abandoned them!”

The sentiment behind their words was naive and he didn’t know whether to scoff at the pair’s foolishness or to snort in amusement at their idealism. He was pretty sure Chrom and Lissa were nobility of some kind—with Frederick serving as their retainer and/or bodyguard. It was not their job to go prancing around the countryside lending a hand to commoners and random riff raff like him. 

He was oddly charmed by it though.

“Regardless, we must be vigilant, milady,” Frederick said as he looked him up and down disdainfully. In particular, the knight’s gaze seemed to linger on the eye patterns on his sleeves. “He could well be a brigand or spy from Plegia.”

“Plegia?” 

“As if you don’t know, gri—”

“Right then,” Chrom interrupted the knight, grabbing him gently by the wrist and led him to the road and away from Frederick. “We’re currently on our way to Southtown. You can accompany us and we can figure everything out there.”

He blinked. The way Chrom had just decided what he would do for him made him bristle. Amnesiac or not, his choices were not the other boy’s to make. He narrowed his eyes at Chrom. “Hey! Wait, hang on a second. Don’t I have a say in this?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” Chrom apologized, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “I promise you’ll be free to choose your own path once we reach Southtown...and once we’re assured you aren’t a threat to Ylisse or her people. You’re not a prisoner or anything of the sort.”

“...I guess that’s reasonable,” he sighed, settling down. When framed that way, he didn’t much mind accompanying Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick to the next town. “Is Ylisse a person or the name of this land?” 

“As if you’ve never heard of the halidom,” Frederick scoffed. “You’re fooling no one with that innocent act.”

“ _Frederick_ ,” Chrom hissed, scolding the knight before providing an answer. “You’re in the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled by Exalt Emmeryn Erin de Ylisse—our sister. We never did introduce ourselves properly, did we? I’m Chrom Matthew de Ylisse, and my delicate little sister is Lissa Katherine de Ylisse.”

That made them royalty, then right?

“I’m not delicate, Chrom,” Lissa huffed, glaring at her brother before she turned to address him. “Ignore him...you need a name. We can’t just keep calling him ‘you.’ It’s getting confusing.”

“ _Lissa_.”

“What? It’s true,” Lissa shrugged and looked at him. “What do you think of the name Odin? It doesn’t have to be a permanent name or anything. Just something to use until you remember your real one or pick something else.”

He considered it. Lissa was right, he did need a name. Maybe not that name in particular, but a name. It wasn’t like he could go around without one for the rest of his life or for however long it took for him to regain his memories of his old one. And, as she had said, he could always change it later. “I think a name is a good idea...maybe not Odin though.”

“Awww, okay,” Lissa pouted, but she didn’t seem that upset by his rejection of the suggested name—more playfully teasing. “What would you like to be called?”

“Hmmm...let me think.” There wasn’t anyone he could name himself after—other than Chrom or Frederick—and he was drawing a blank trying to think of one. Then a bird, a robin, flew by overhead, catching his eye. “... _Robin_. Please call me _Robin_.”

“ _Robin,_ unique and a bit odd. The name suits you,” Chrom smiled and Robin wasn’t sure if the lordling-prince was complimenting or insulting him. From his tone, he was leaning towards the former. “Is it foreign? I’ve never heard of anyone with that name before.”

“Of course the name’s foreign, milord,” Frederick muttered darkly from his place a pace or so behind them. “The boy is both a poor actor and a spy.”

“ _Frederick_ ,” Lissa frowned at the knight. “We don’t know that yet.”

“If it helps,” Robin sighed, looking back at Frederick. “I picked it because I saw a _robin_ fly by.” 

Chrom looked at Robin, clearly confused. “A what?” 

“A _robin_?” Robin shrugged helplessly. “It’s the bird. The one with the red belly and grey body? I think it’s also a name.”

Frederick raised a skeptical brow. “That was a thrush.” 

“Was it?” Robin had been certain the bird had been a _robin_. He didn’t know what a thrush was though. Perhaps the two birds looked similar?

“Look! The town!” Lissa shouted, drawing all of their attention and directing their eyes to a spot in the distance where she was pointing. Smoke. Lots of smoke and the yellow-orange-red glow of flames. “It’s burning!”

“Damn!” Chrom cursed, drawing his sword and breaking into a run. “It must be the brigands! Lissa, Frederick! We need to move!”

“What should be done with Robin, milord?!” Frederick called after Chrom’s retreating back. 

“Is he on fire!?”

“No!”

“Then he can wait until Southtown isn’t!”

Lissa took off after her brother. “Let’s go Frederick! They need us!” 

“I do not trust you; however, there are more pressing matters we must attend to. Wait here.” And with that, Robin was left standing alone in the middle of the road as Frederick too sprinted towards the fire.

“...What should I do…” Robin trailed off and sighed. “ _Saints, I’ve gone mad._ ”

Robin started running towards the burning town.

He wasn’t going to wait here while Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick ran into a fire and fought off bandits. He couldn’t do nothing. He didn’t know the people of Southtown, but...it was doubtful Chrom and Lissa did either—not personally at least. They were still rushing into the fray. 

And he was going after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, the name sticks.


	2. A Town Ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1177, Horsebow Moon.  
> 2609, September.

“Wait! Chrom! Lissa!”

“Robin?!” Chrom looked back, startled. His pace slowed, allowing Robin to fully catch up to the trio. “What are you doing?!”

Frederick glowered. “I thought I told you to stay put.” 

“You’re helping me so I want to help you protect the town,” Robin said, and then he continued. “And I…I can’t stand aside while people burn. I want to save them too.”

As his words left his lips, Robin realized he was terrified of the fire—of burning to death. He knew with certainty that burning was a horrible and agonizing way to die. Robin had been running towards danger because of Chrom and Lissa. He had felt the need to back them up and while he still did, another more urgent reason was now driving him forward— _the fire_.

Southtown was _burning_.

And every step Robin took brought him closer and closer to the blaze. His apprehension grew, but so too did the fire ravaging the town. Now, Robin could smell the smoke from where he stood. He could hear the cries of the townspeople as they and their home burned. _They didn’t deserve this_.

“Are you sure? It’ll be dangerous. Please don’t feel pressured to risk your life because we are. No matter what, we’ll still help you find your footing afterward.”

“I’m certain, Chrom. If you’re going to save these people, I want to join you.” 

“Very well,” Chrom accepted, nodding sharply at Robin. “I can’t promise your safety, but I appreciate your addition to our numbers…that if Lissa and Frederick don’t object?”

“Nope,” Lissa smiled, shaking her head. “A fellow brigand buster is always welcome in my books.”

“...I suppose another fighter on our side would be advantageous,” Frederick reluctantly conceded and turned to Robin. “I still do not trust you, Robin. However, protecting this town takes precedence. Southtown is besieged by both flames and foes alike. If we intend to save the town, we must drive out the thieves and murderers attacking and burning it first. It’s kill or be killed. Are you prepared for that? Can you fight?”

“I am,” Robin affirmed, his hand drifting to the handle of the sword at his waist. There was a grimoire strapped to his opposing thigh. He was armed with sword and spell. “And I..believe so? I mean, I can’t speak to my skill level, but I have a blade and my body seems somewhat familiar with wielding it. As for magic...I haven’t actually cast a spell yet? I have a tome though so I should test that before trying it in combat.”

“That would probably be wise, yes,” Chrom agreed, taking a careful step back.

Unstrapping the grimoire, Robin inspected the magical weapon. The faded yellow bindings and pages filled with formulas and arrays were familiar. Now that the grimoire was in his hands, Robin was certain he knew how to wield it: channel his magic through the conduit and release with the command incantation. However…

“...What’s the spell command?”

“Thunder,” Lissa answered. “Since it’s a thunder tome.”

“Thank you, Lissa.” Holding the grimoire in his right hand, Robin pointed his left arm at a nearby tree. Magic flowed into the tome, electricity arched down his arm, and a spell array spun into existence. A symbol appeared and disappeared on the back of his left hand in a flash of lavender. “ _Thunder!_ ”

The tree was blown apart by the bolt of magical lightning. Frederick eyed the smoldering tree stump and lowly muttered something to himself about the Thunder being ‘stronger than it should be,’ but otherwise didn’t comment. 

Robin did his best to ignore his instinctive urge to turn tail and escape—to grab Chrom and Lissa and run as far from the fire as his legs would carry him. If he was terrified just being near the blaze, what were the townsfolk experiencing inside it? He grit his teeth and pushed on. Maybe there was nothing he could do alone, but he wasn’t alone now, was he? 

If nothing else, Robin could _try_.

They had almost reached Southtown by this point and they could hear a woman screaming. “GET AWAY FROM US! GET AWAY! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!”

“Plegian scum,” Chrom growled, speeding up. “We’re almost there! Hurry up!”

“We’ll make them regret this!” Lissa narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her staff as she barreled after her brother. Robin followed behind her as Frederick took up the rear. They entered the town, rounding the corner just in time to see Chrom strike down a bandit. A bandit who had presumably been threatening the shaking (presumed) mother and son.

Chrom lowered his sword, but kept it drawn. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, thank you,” the woman said, holding the child with her close. Both of their clothes were stained with dark ash and minor burns; however, besides a medium burn on the woman’s arm, they seemed to be largely unharmed. 

“ _Heal_ ,” Lissa lifted her staff up and made a sweeping motion towards the pair. A wave of gentle green-blue light washed over them, erasing every burn, bruise, and blemish. She gave them a reassuring smile. “Just to be sure. You should get out of here now. There aren’t any brigands the way we came. It should be safe.”

So, Lissa was a mage. That would make things easier. Two physical attackers, two magical.

“ _Thank you,_ milady,” the woman dipped her head. Arm healed, she picked up the child and began hurrying in the direction Lissa pointed. The woman paused at the corner and called back to them. “The cathedral! Many of us took shelter there when the brigands came! They’re still trapped there! In the town center!”

“Understood! Let’s go! Lissa! Frederick! Robin!” Chrom ordered. “The fire looks worse at the town center. The cathedral is likely where the fire was set! I bet we’ll find the brigand leader there too!”

They ran through the burning streets. Bandits falling to Chrom’s sword, Frederick’s lance, and Robin’s lightning. None had gotten close enough to Robin for him to use his sword, but he kept it drawn and at the ready. It was a bit tricky casting holding a sword in the same hand though.

Robin glanced at Lissa. She kept to the middle of their formation and had yet to actually engage in combat. Robin hadn’t seen her cast any spells besides Heal, which was both puzzling and made gauging her abilities difficult. While healing was critical in battle (especially when going up against a numerically superior force), Lissa was a _mage_ . Shouldn’t she provide support _and_ long range offensive magic?

Or maybe Robin was overestimating her based on how he perceived the strength of her healing magic? He thought her healing abilities were impressive, but his assessments were instinctive without any memories for comparison. Who was to say his judgement was accurate? Lissa could still be relatively new to magic. 

Misconceptions about an ally’s abilities could have disastrous consequences on the battlefield.

“How capable are you of offensive magic, Lissa? _Thunder!_ ” Robin asked as lightning lanced from his hand and struck down a bandit on a nearby roof. The archer had been aiming for Frederick. 

“Uh, I’m not a mage.”

“Yes, you are?” Robin was thoroughly confused. “You are using magic to heal us?”

“Lissa’s not a mage, she’s a cleric, Robin,” Chrom explained, which in Robin’s opinion seemed oddly information to share in their current fiery situation. How was Lissa being a member of the clergy relevant to anything? Then, Chrom clarified. “She doesn’t know any offensive magic. She’s our _delicate_ healer. She supports us and it’s our job to protect her.”

Clerics were mages who specialized solely in healing magic then—not members of the clergy. 

An error in understanding that resulted from assumptions on Robin’s part. He would keep that in mind for the future. He shouldn't be making assumptions when he had no memories or experiences to base them on. Robin needed to learn more about how the world worked.

Two more bandits fell to sword and spear.

“I am not delicate,” Lissa huffed. “Stop calling me that, Chrom. Who’s the one who’s going to be patching your idiots up when you rush in and end up with all your bones broken again?”

“One time, Lissa,” Chrom grumbled. “And I didn’t break every bone in my body. Only five.”

“It was more than just five bones.”

It was baffling to Robin how the siblings could actually bicker at a time like this and remain focused on the battle. But Chrom and Lissa were managing it. Robin wondered if perhaps this was a morale thing. A mix of fierce focused determination and upbeat comradely? It would be impractical in a larger force, but in a small closely knit group? Robin could see possibilities and he had to admit the way the group bantered back and forth helped set him at ease despite the flames around them.

“Be on guard,” Frederick warned. “We’re almost to the square. In addition to any mages, the brigands there will likely be stronger than the ones we’ve encountered pillaging thus far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What was supposed to be a short scene ballooned into an entire chapter. This may end up being four chapters.
> 
> Anyway, there are a lot interesting differences between the magic units in Fodlan and Archanea besides just the tomes that I hope to work into the world building. Archanean units are much more restricted in what kinds of magic they can and cannot use.


End file.
